


Everything comes to an end

by skampanda



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Evak - Freeform, M/M, Soft Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skampanda/pseuds/skampanda
Summary: Isak's sad because the tv show he likes just published the last episode ever.This is for Skam ending and represents the pain I feel after watching the last clip.





	Everything comes to an end

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I can't even function anymore. Skam has been such a huge part of my life and now it'll all be gone. I don't know how I'm gonna survive.

Isak's curled up in their bed, face pressed into a pillow. Sounds of small sobs fill up the room.

 

Even notices that the second he comes home from work. It's friday night and his shift had been longer than usually. 

 

"Issy, what's wrong?" Even being the worried boyfriend he is asks. He sits down next to his crying boyfriend. Anxiety and panic starts to rise in him as he can't reach Isak. 

 

"Baby" Even breathes out. 

 

Slowly, Isak lifts his face from the now soaked pillow. His eyes are bloodshot red and his nose is running. 

 

"The-The-" He's having struggles talking through all the crying.

 

"Hey, breathe with me, okay?" Even takes a deep breath, and soon Isak follows him. They stay in silent and just focus on breathing for a few minutes. Eventually, Isak calms down and takes one last deep breath. 

 

"You know the tv show I always watch? The one that's my favorite?"

 

_Oh._

 

Even nods furrowing his brows, waiting for the other boy to continue. The whole situtation is kinda off. 

 

"Well, the last episode came today. Like, the last episode ever" Isak's voice cracks. He'd be embarassed by this if he wouldn't be so heartbroken. He had really loved that show, it was like the main reason he always wanted to be home on fridays (besides having sex with Even all night long).

 

"Oh baby, I thought you wanted to break up with me or something, jesus Isak" Even laughs softly, but still hugs his man tightly. Isak leans into Even's body, taking in the smell of soap and coffee.

 

Even was almost shocked. He's always known Isak is a big soft cinnamon roll from inside, but this is definitely a whole new level. His boyfriend just had a breakdown because of a tv show.

 

"You're such a softie" He teases Isak.

 

"Oh fuck you" Isak snorts and hits Even's chest. Even hums amusedly and leans in for a kiss. Isak parts his lips, letting Even's tongue slide in. 

 

"I wanna cuddle, I need you to hold me in case I feel like crying again" Isak tells like a little child. Even can't do anything but smile and lie down behind his boyfriend into a spooning position. 

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you too, Even"

 

Later that night, Isak ends up explaining the whole plot of the tv show for Even and judging all the bad characters passionately. And after they fall asleep, he has a terrible nightmare about the last episode, but Even helps him through it.

 

"Goodbye Skam, I'll always remember you" Isak whispers into the darkness.

 


End file.
